Bleeding Love
by MasterTabby
Summary: AU. How much can Deidara take? Even if it is for love? How much can just one person take?


**Bleeding Love**

**Prologue**

* * *

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen uhm ooh ooh ooh yeah

_Sasori wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. _

"_B-but why, un?" Deidara sobbed into Sasori's shoulder. "Why do you have to go, un?!" _

"_Grandma wants a new place." Sasori said holding back his own tears, and rubbed Deidara back. He had to be strong for Deidara._

"_But, I love you, un! You can stay here with me, un!" Deidara sniffled looking up at Sasori with big blue pleading eyes._

"_Baby," Sasori sighed. "I would love to, but you know she wouldn't let me." _

"_If she knew she might-" _

_Sasori shook his head, and Deidara laid his head back on Sasori shoulder, a new round of sobs starting._

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

_Sasori sat on the curb of the street smoking a cigarette. He had started after he had left Iwa (and Deidara) to move to Konoha with Chiyo. She hated his new found habit which made him smoke even more._

"_Hey, you!" Sasori heard a voice behind him. "Red headed fucker!" _

"_Hidan!"_

"_What do you want?" Sasori asked flicking his cigarette away as he stood to face the two males._

"_Ever heard of the Akatsuki?"_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

"_Mrs. Akasuna, where's Sasori, un?"_

"_He left."_

"_What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked._

"_He lived with me for a week before he met some 'gang' and decided to live with them."_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_It had been three months since Sasori had became a member of the Akatsuki, and Hidan had to move out of his room. The newest member had jumped at the chance to actually live with them. But the redhead had been introduced to the 'fuck and leave' lifestyle. Almost everyday Sasori would bring home a girl (and the occasional guy) and they would fuck, loudly. Hence, Hidan had to move out of the room._

_The doorbell rang. Hidan sighed, looked like Sasori had over booked… or maybe it was a threesome? The doorbell rang again. "Hold on a mother fucking second!" He yelled at the door dragging himself off the couch._

"_What?" he snapped at the blonde in the doorway. _

"_Is Sasori here, un?"_

_Hidan looked over the blonde. He sure didn't look like the usual whores that Sasori had. "Yeah."_

_The blonde looked uncomfortable. "Can I see him, un."_

"_What are you gonna give me if I let you?" Hidan asked smirking and leaning against the doorframe._

"_Wha-" He looked confused and then shocked. _

"_Oi, Hidan, shut the fucking door its cold outside." _

_The blonde peaked around Hidan then pushed past him and hurried to Sasori, throwing his arms around him._

"_Dei-?"_

"_Yeah, I found a train that-"_

_But he was interrupted by a woman dressed in an extremely short skirt and a scanty top. "I said it was 85, you only gave me 50."_

_This is going to be good, Hidan thought as he watched 'Dei' look back and forth between Sasori and the slut with wide eyes._

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

"_What are you doing here, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked glaring at the redheaded man he hadn't seen in years._

"_I came to see you, what's so bad about that?" Deidara didn't say anything, but he kept glaring. "I thought Doctors were supposed to be nice."_

"_I am, un, to patients."_

"_I have a stomach problem then-"_

"_Don't bullshit with me Sasori, un."_

"_I just came to see how you were doing."_

"_I'm fine, un. Get out of my office."_

"_You're really not going to talk to me?"_

"_Did you really expect me to, un? Did you think I would be happy at all to see you?"_

"_Why you got to be like that Dei?"_

"_Probably has something to do with you breaking my trust, un."_

"_Tch. Smartass." Sasori said leaning against the comfy chair of Deidara's office. "Will you take me to the airport then?"_

"_Will you get on a plane and leave, un?"_

"_That's normally what people do when they go to airports…"_

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth

_Kiba pulled the EMS over on the other side of the road of the wrecked car. _

"_Shit man," Shino said staring out the window. "Ain't anybody alive in that car."_

_Kiba had to agree. The car was flipped and the front end was smashed into the front seats. Thankfully there was no fire._

_Shino sighed and hopped out of the EMS. Kiba followed suit and they quickly crossed the road to the car. Kiba got on the ground and looked through where the driver's side window should have been. _

"_Shit." Kiba jumped up off the ground. "There is somebody in there."_

_Shino gave him a look. "Are they alive?"_

_Kiba sighed and got back on the ground. He looked at the arm that was hanging down limply. Then he reached out and held the small wrist and felt for a pulse._

"_I've got a pulse."_

"_Seriously?" Shino asked slightly shocked. "What are their injuries?"_

_Kiba hated this part of his job, he had to look at their face and that was almost the same for him as knowing a person for all his life. "Left eye seems to be bleeding… Uh, Shino… he's trapped."_

"_How bad."_

"_The steering wheel had his right hip pinned against the seat… its broken most likely. His legs aren't trapped."_

"_Not to bad. Get him oxygen and support C spine."_

_Kiba hurried to the EMS as Shino radioed the fire and rescue team. It was going to be a long night. _

My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

_Sakura sighed as she walked into the hospital room. Why these assholes couldn't use a condom she would never understand. And why they couldn't just cooperate so she wouldn't have to take out a warrant on them. Her newest case was a man who had been her most uncooperative yet. He was still in denial over having AIDS._

"_Sasori Akasuna?"_

_He glared._

"_If you just tell me their names it will be over soon."_

"_I'll wait on my lawyer, thanks."_

_Sakura wasn't a patient nurse. "Look, this isn't court. Just give me the names of every person you've had sexual relations with."_

"_There's too many, and I don't know half their names."_

_Disgusting. "Give me the ones you do know." She handed him the paper and a pencil._

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_Sakura stared one particular name on Sasori's list that Ino had just handed her. 'Deidara Iwae'. She hoped to god that it wasn't the kind doctor that had let her do her residency program at his hospital. _

"_He's a real bastard." Ino commented looking over her shoulder at the long list of names._

"_Yeah…"_

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

"_Doctor Iwae, we need a moment of your time." Ino said professionally._

"_I'm really busy, un, can it wait?" Deidara said not looking up from the file he was working on._

"_I'm afraid not, Deidara."_

"_Sakura, un? What's wrong?"_

"_Is there any place we can talk privately?"_

"_Not really, un." Deidara smiled. "Come to my office."_

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

"_Sir, you can't go in there it's a private meeting!"_

_Deidara pushed the blue haired secretary out of his way and walked into the elevator pushing the button for the meeting room's floor. _

_Konan ran back to her desk calling the meeting room and told Pein that someone pissed and blonde was on their way. _

_Deidara stormed out of the elevator and down the hall toward where he heard voices. Sasori met him coming down the hallway. The blue bitch must have called ahead._

"_Dei-" Deidara punched him before he could finish. "What the hell?"_

_Sasori grabbed his arm before Deidara could hit him again._

"_You know what Sasori, un!? I didn't think I could hate you anymore that I already did! BUT I WAS WRONG!"_

"_Would you shut up?" Sasori hissed._

"_NO! You have ruined my life, un!"_

"_What-"_

"_Sasori would you mind taking this elsewhere?" Pein asked coming out of the meeting room._

"_I will, Sir-"_

"_Would you mind, minding your own fucking business, un?" Deidara yelled at him._

"_Do you know who I am?"_

"_Does it look like I give a fuck, un?"_

"_Deidara, stop it!" Sasori growled._

_Hidan stepped into the hallway. "No he didn't just say that to leader! I have a new respect for you, Blondie."_

"_We're leaving!" Sasori said grabbing Deidara's upper arm. _

_Deidara slapped Sasori across the face. "I'm not going anywhere with you, un!" _

_Sasori only tried to get Deidara to the elevator faster. Deidara hit Sasori again, this time with his fist. Sasori let go of Deidara and grabbed his now throbbing head._

"_Did he tell you, un?" Deidara asked the others in the hallway. "That he's-"_

_Sasori wrapped a hand over Deidara's mouth. "Look, I'll take care of him." Sasori dragged Deidara back into the elevator but didn't click a button. _

"_I hate you, un." Deidara said. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. I HATE YOU!"_

"_Does that make you feel better?"_

_Deidara sniffed. "Why, un?" he cried. "Why did you do this to me? I loved you. Why couldn't you just love me back? Why did you have to do this to me?" He cried into Sasori's shoulder. Sasori didn't put his arms around the blonde. "I loved you so much, un."_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

_Deidara looked out at the almost entire hospital staff sitting in the folding chairs in front of him._

"_This is a very sad day for me, and I apologize about having to do this._

"_I have always loved working at this hospital, un. I love each and every person who works here. You all have become a family to me; I enjoyed coming to work each and everyday, even when almost all the nurses got pregnant at the same time." Deidara paused and waited for the laughter to die down. "I appreciate all that you have done for me and given me._

"_But I cannot continue to work here, un." There were yells of unhappiness but he held up a hand so he could continue. "I'm not going to another hospital because this is my home. At the moment I am not in a condition to hold other people's lives in my hands. _

"_I am going to miss the hospital Christmas parties and everyone I have ever worked with. I'm going to miss delivering babies and giving shots and everything else a doctor does. I'm even going to miss that disgusting coffee we drink every morning, un." Deidara took a deep breath. "Let me introduce the new Head Doctor…"_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

_Deidara wiped the tears from his eyes as he packed up all the things in his office. He had six big boxes full everything he had in his office. His desk was now empty and waiting on the new head doctor to put his things there. He walked up to his framed diploma that had hung on that wall since he had become a doctor. _

_Deidara walked over and sat down at his desk and pulled the syringe full of Barbiturate (1000 cc's over the regular dose) out of his doctors coat. He took a deep breath and pushed the needle into the inside of his elbow. Taking a glance around his office, he smiled; this is how he wanted it to be. Then he slowly in pushed down on the plunger and injected the drug into his body until there was none left._

So, yeah, what do you think? If I don't get 5 reviews I'm not going to add the next chapter(mostly because I'll know that no one is reading it)... so if you like it please review! :)

* * *


End file.
